President Renner J. Hollecook
Early Life Hollecook was born into poverty in Southern Admonia, he was raised by his single mother. At age 13 his father was killed during an airdrop in Kenstar. at age 18 he gained entrance into The University of Admonia on a full scholarship. He studied Nuclear Engineering and earned his doctarate when he graduate in 2036. He started working at The Quintop Nuclear Plant in Southern Admonia. 4 years later he was appointed Chief Nuclear Officer by Demitri J. Holmes III. Chief Nuclear Officer (2040-2055) As Chief Nuclear Officer, Hollecook enforced strict safety regulations. He was a key factor in the passing of the Nuclear Regulations Act of 2051. After 15 years in the position he resigned to become the CEO of Redundant Clean Energy a company he co-founded in 2041. CEO Redundant Industries (2056-2061) As the CEO of RI he helped construct over 100 nuclear power plants. He set up plans for the company to expand across the country, as was responsible for the purchases of Well-Ollem Wind and Sunlight Solar. When he left office in 2061 he owned 19% of the company. 12th Senetor for Admonia to the House of Provinces (2063-2077) As Senetor Hollecook helped passed legislation that changes the face of the country and helped with the overthrow of military dictator Demiti J. Holmes III. In 2073 He was the most senior officer in the house, making him the Speaker of the House. As speaker he battled with the president to legalize recreational drugs. This was frowned upon by the Admonia public which caused him to loose the 2077 Elections to James Holmes. Ambassador to Connopolis (2080-2090) Hollecook served as the ambsador to Connopolis, he was appointed by long time rival Andrew Zimmer. He was very liked by the Connopolians and was even considered for a myraid of Connopolian offices. Vice-President to Norman Renwick (2092-2097) When Renwick began to plan out his presidency he chose Hollecook who he regarded as one of the best leaders of all time for Chief of Affairs. After Congress abolished the position he apponied Hollecook as Vice-President. Temporary-President (2097-2098) After Renwicks assissination, Hollecook took over as president. After taking the office he placed him name on the ballot for the 2098 Election and currently leads in the polls. Even though he lead in the polls he lost the 2098 Elections to Queens Vice-President to James Queens (2098-2099) Took over after Queens resignation, accused of scandel to overtake office, no charges. President (2099- ) Hollecook relized his dream when congress voted to allow him a full presidental term ending in 2103. He was an infuential force and was a key factor in many colleges adopting The Demer Standards. He had no problem giving speaches...in fact he enjoyed it and went out of his way to find occasions to make o ne. He was the first president to ever give a turn of the century address on Dec,31,2011. After the attack on the H.M.S.S Norman Renwick, Hollecook unoffically declared war on Andromeda caling up the space marines into war for the 1st time since 2009. He later spent 380 billion dollars renovating and repacing old or destroyed equipment.